Second American Civil War (FW)
The Second American Civil War was a two-year conflict which took place primarily between the United States federal government and several state governments during 2005 through 2007, when in 2007 most former states seceded from the Union and become recognized sovereign nations. The exact date of the beginning of the war is disputed, however it is widely agreed upon that armed engagements did take place before the conflict was officially labelled a war. The exact cause of the war is disputed, however most agree that the alleged 9/11 conspiracy and the subsequent unconstitutional acts by both federal and state governments did set the conflict into motion. Background The 9/11 Commission of Inquiry, Truth and Justice declared the Civil War's background to have started on 11 September 2001, however, the Commission admitted that this was only done for simplification. The entire background can be traced back to the 1980s. 11 September, 2001 On the morning of September 11, 2001, 19 Al-Qaeda terrorists allegedly hijacked four passenger airplanes within the United States, and used them to attack the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and another Washington D.C. target (the forth plane crashed before reaching said target). These planes were, in fact, hijacked by Middle Easterners, however, as it later became apparent, the entire event was orchestrated by the then-US federal government in the hopes that it would lead to a desired war in Afghanistan and a public-opinion shift to favor realist conservative politicians. The World Trade Center had, two weeks prior, been evacuated for several alleged security drills, which was used to mask the planting of demolition charges. The target-wing of the Pentagon was also around the same time cleared of major operations and activities for renovation or modification. On 9/11, hours after the planes struck the World Trade Center twin towers, the charges were detonated and the buildings collapsed onto themselves, as a controlled demolition would normally take place. Fearing evidence of a controlled-demolition to be scattered around the area, World Trade Center 7 was also swiftly "pulled." The third plane, which allegedly hit the Pentagon, landed at a US military base later that morning. Rather than fly the plane into the Pentagon, which was decided would not be successful, a missile cruiser in Norfolk, Virginia was ordered to fire a Tomahawk missile at the Pentagon. The damage caused was much less than anticipated. Government agents swiftly placed "witnesses" around the scene and removed almost all CCTV evidence of there never being a plane. The final aircraft, which was later discovered to have been destined to crash on the National Mall in front of the Capitol Building, crashed in rural Pennsylvania when the passengers attempted to regain control of the airplane. Wreckage at the crash site was removed within minutes to hinder first responders or media to find evidence of foul play. All the hijackers including almost 3,000 American civilians died that day in New York City, Washington D.C., and Pennsylvania. Invasion of Afghanistan The Invasion of Afghanistan followed less than a month after 9/11, on 7 October 2001 when Operation Enduring Freedom was initiated. The alleged objective of the invasion was to dismantle the Al Qaeda organization and end its use of Afghanistan as a base of operations. The U.S. also intended to remove the fundamentalist Taliban regime from power in Afghanistan. The Taliban protected Al Qaeda and had refused to arrest Osama bin Laden for "his ordering of the September 11 terrorist attacks." When it was later discovered that 9/11 was a false flag operation, old Taliban and Al Qaeda testimonies resurfaced. Among them, most notably, was when Bin Laden initially denied his involvement with the attacks altogether. Further investigation into the documents found by Peter Johnson, revealed that Bin Laden was coerced into taking full responsibility later on, although the means by which this was achieved remain unknown to the general public. Discovery and publication of incriminating evidence Peter David Johnson, a junior intelligence analyst with the Central Intelligence Agency was, shortly after acquiring his new job, appointed to one of the many task forces gathering intelligence on terrorist groups in Afghanistan. Secretly a 9/11 truther, Johnson showed monumental interest in being able to join the investigation and see for himself whether the terror attacks years prior were in fact terror attacks. Taliban and Al Qaeda forces attacked Camp Constitution in northern Afghanistan in December 2001, killing 11 soldiers and 2 CIA agents. A suicide bomber drove into the base under the guise of a possibly turned terrorist willing to share information. After the attack, a piece of a laptop hard drive suspected of having been in the terrorist's vehicle was uncovered by regular Army forces and sent to other on-site CIA analysts for checking. Johnson was assigned to this particular hard drive as he was the only on-site agent capable of retrieving data from such a badly damaged piece of hardware. After hours of attempting to retrieve data to no avail, Johnson made a breakthrough, but discovered that the laptop in fact belonged to one of the deceased CIA agents. Out of curiosity, and failing to report it to his superior officer, Johnson decoded the data to find several documents containing information incriminating hundreds of CIA, FBI, and other intelligence community agents in a plot to carry out false flag operations on US soil. Upon further investigation, Johnson found the documents to have been some sort of insurance the Defense Department kept on their intelligence counterparts in case of a leak. Other documents implicated several high-level officials, including the President, George Bush, the Vice President, Richard Chaney, and others within the largely Republican administration. Johnson immediately reported his findings to his superior officer afterward, but was told to ignore what he found, as the documents were allegedly part of a training exercise. Johnson, fearing a cover up, backed up the hard drive to his personal computer and proceeded to follow his superior's orders and destroy the found laptop. Days later, Johnson requested a transfer back to the United States. Once back, he slowly started to sift through the data in a more secure environment: his Washington D.C. apartment. His hacking skill along with his limited access to government databases allowed Johnson to give what he had found context, and finally concluded that the documents were in fact real. The very next day, he contacted Dr. Samuel Brownfield, an outspoken 9/11 truther and structural engineer who held true that the World Trade Center towers could not have collapsed simply by flying planes into them. Brownfield, the leader of a 9/11 truth movement, joined Johnson in reviewing the data for a second time. Little over a week later, in February 2002, anonymous sources started posting the information across the internet using highly advanced proxies. The media quickly picked up on the story and started reporting it, further raising doubt among the populace. Less than a month after the data was found, the entire American public knew about it, and it was left to them to decide for themselves who they believed. Impeachment In the beginning of March 2002, after a personal investigation, Representative Barbara Lee (D-CA) (who also voted against the War in Afghanistan) motioned for the impeachment of George Bush, Dick Chaney and several high-ranking members of the administration. The House Committee on the Judiciary found that sufficient grounds for impeachment existed, and gave the resolution to the House of Representatives. The impeachment was successful by a slim margin, however, the subsequent conviction by Senate was rushed and failed, with Bush and his entire cabinet being acquitted of any wrongdoings, on 2 May 2002. 4 May 2002 On 4 May 2002, at around 09:45, in an unprecedented move, the Supreme Court finds Bush and several cabinet members guilty of treason outside of court. This, within minutes, caused heavy outrage across the nation by constitutionalists and progressives alike. Two hours later, in yet another unprecedented move, the Supreme Court directs the Senate Master At Arms to arrest the President, however, Senate quickly overruled the order and the House, which has remained in session, subsequently initiated an impeachment for several Supreme Court associate justices. During these proceedings, the Supreme Court Police were dispatched to the White House and other departmental headquarters to have all those accused arrested. This ended just short of a shootout, as Secret Service and Capitol Police officers quickly intercepted and arrested the Supreme Court Police. Later that day, President Bush ordered the entire Supreme Court panel arrested. Nationwide reaction The next few months were characterized by outrage across the country. Three, generally accepted groups of people had been established by this point: *'"The Truthers":' those outraged at the President's treason against the country and the Supreme Court (mostly the 9/11 Truth Movement); *'"The Neutrals":' those outraged at the Supreme Court's unconstitutional action to have the President arrested outside of impeachment (generally neutral people); *'"The PATRIOTS":' and those outraged that the President could be accused of attacking his own country (supporters of Bush). By October 2002, Truther factions within Congress and the federal government re-initiated their accusations against the Bush administration. Several state government branches, such as state legislatures and executives, have also begun to actively take part in the national scandal. Iraq War The War in Iraq, which begun in March 2003, did nothing to ease the situation. Accusations of Iraq having nuclear weapons of mass destruction were received with hostility within Congress, and the declaration of war subsequently failed to pass. President Bush, however, through executive order, had the war commence regardless. The PATRIOTS faction shrunk in size almost immediately as Bush supporters flocked to the Neutrals and Truthers, now convinced that Bush was blatantly violating the constitution. Protests and riots escalate Shortly after the War in Iraq had officially begun, the first signs of widespread civil disobedience had become apparent. Truthers and PATRIOTS were engaged in protests and counter-protests respectively across the country, mainly in large cities. Democrats and Republicans alike, had by this time, joined the Truther movement, and the Neutral faction was becoming smaller every passing day. Congress had, by November 2003, declared themselves permanently out-of-session because none of their actions against unconstitutional moves by President Bush had any effect, and the temporary Bush-appointed Supreme Court panel was never recognized as legitimate. In mid-December 2003, the President declared a nationwide state of emergency, and had all Congressmen who were "encouraging or inciting violent riots" arrested. The President shortly thereafter deployed the National Guard into high riot areas and declared martial law and curfews. State governments were outraged and several even attempted to have the President's orders declared null and void via state legislatures. West Virginia bill The most prominent of actions taken by state governments was the West Virginia Federal Demobilization Bill, proposed by Truthers and Neutrals within the West Virginia State Legislature in early 2004. The Bill essentially restricted federally-deployed troops in many respects and essentially closed the state's borders. William Sky, a PATRIOT military commander, effectively paralyzed the Truthers and Neutrals in Charleston by burning artifacts, books and historical documents at the Capitol Building in plain sight. This demoralized the populace and caused Truther and Neutral legislators to flee to various locations where private legislative sessions could be held. Many such private sessions were raided by federal troops in the subsequent months, and all legislators opposing the PATRIOT faction were arrested. Battle of Charleston In late April 2004, Robert McIntyre, the Adjutant General of the West Virginia National Guard at the time, acting on his own authority, intercepted federal troops transporting arrested Truther and Neutral state legislators and the Governor, Joe Manchin. McIntyre's forces ordered federal troops to surrender after the convoy, which was heading for a military detainment center in Kansas, was stopped. William Sky, however, ordered his troops to open fire on the guardsmen. The subsequent firefight battle ragged on between the two forces for hours, with the result being most of the politicians rescued from federal captivity, and Sky escaping. McIntyre's immediately moved his contingent, as well as the now-rescued Governor and legislators, to Weston, West Virginia. On the night of May 9th 2004, Governor Manchin and his constituents voted to secede from the United States, and declared the West Virginian Republic. The Mountaineer Brigade, as it was subsequently known, was formed as a internal paramilitary force for both the newly formed Democratic Miners Party, and a non-conventional war machine for McIntyre. On July 4th, McIntyre and a group of twenty entered the Charleston Air National Guard Base, capturing two Lockheed AC-130s and seven F-16s stationed at the base for an aerial show. The captured planes were loaded with ammunition and were ordered to begin striking Sky's outposts around Charleston. The Air Force, however, responded to a backup call from Sky, and an all-out dog fight ensued above the city. The Battle of Charleston continued for months, until in early 2005, the West Virginia Republic was able to establish control over most of the state's other settlements. Battle of Washington D.C. The first Battle of Washington D.C. is seen by most as the official beginning of the Second Civil War while others consider the day the United Nations Security Council declared it (1 January 2005) as such. On 26 August, 2004, several divisions of the Maryland, Delaware and Virginia (assisted by local militias) mobilized to POINT, POINT and POINT to attempt to arrest the President and his cabinet for high treason. Major General David Ramsee of the Virginia National Guard was designated as the leader of the largely secret operation, which involved some 10,000 personnel. BATTLE (President Bush moves several navy warships into the Potomac River and start shelling and hitting the advancing troops with guided missiles. The Military District of Washington (MDW) deploys a defense force. The Battle of Washington D.C. (FW) occurs over three days, with the MDW successfully repelling the state attack.) Philadelphia and subsequent capitals After the failure of the battle, Kenneth Carmichael, the senior Democratic senator for Pennsylvania and his closest allies, including several executive branch officials, established the Philadelphia government. Carmichael, in a press release, stated that the government based out of Washington D.C. had lost its legitimacy and that Philadelphia would be the temporary capital of the United States while order is being restored. Major General Ramsee was promoted to full General and declared the provisional Chief of Defense Staff, while Arnold Jamison, a Defense Department official and Truther, was appointed the provisional Secretary of Defense. Philadelphia, however, after January 2005, set in motion a series of other "federal governments" declaring themselves to be the true legitimate government of the United States. Most notably was Columbus, Cheyenne, Richmond and Sacramento, which were the largest claimants besides Philadelphia. This further divided the American public, and due to the confusion, most remained loyal to the federal government of Washington D.C. Notable engagements Following engagements all in chronological order: Northern Theater Battle of South Philadelphia *Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Date: 28 January 2005 *Forces involved: Federal government vs. Philadelphia government *Result: Federal decisive victory Battle of Philadelphia *Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Date: 30 January 2005 *Forces involved: Federal government vs. Philadelphia government *Result: **Federal pyrrhic victory **Federal retreat Battle of Bennington *Location: Bennington, Vermont *Date: 11 February 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Republic of Vermont *Result: Philadelphian decisive victory Battle of Manchester *Location: Manchester, Vermont *Date: 16 February 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Republic of Vermont *Result: Slim Vermont victory Battle of Rutland *Location: Rutland, Vermont *Date: 06 March 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Republic of Vermont *Result: Philadelphian decisive victory Battle of Burlington *Location: Burlington, Vermont *Date: 10 March 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Republic of Vermont *Result: Average Philadelphian victory Battle of Wilmington *Location: Wilmington, Delaware *Date: 17 March 2005 *Forces involved: Federal government vs. Philadelphia government *Result: Philadelphian victory Battle of Montpelier *Location: Montpelier, Vermont *Date: 02 April 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Republic of Vermont *Result: **Stalemate during first assault **Average Philadelphian victory during second assault **Destruction of the Republic of Vermont Battle of Pittsburgh *Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Date: 19 April 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Republic of West Virginia *Result: **Philadelphian victory **Philadelphia control over Pittsburgh and western Pennsylvania Battle of Frederick *Location: Frederick, Maryland *Date: 21 April 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Federal government *Result: Philadelphian victory Battle of Baltimore *Location: Baltimore, Maryland *Date: 23 April 2005 *Forces involved: Federal government vs. Philadelphia government *Result: Federal victory Second Battle of Washington D.C. *Location: Washington, D.C. *Date: June 2005 *Forces involved: Philadelphian-led coalition vs. Federal government *Result: Coalition pyrrhic victory, destruction of the Washington D.C.-based federal government Southern Theater Central Theater Battle of Chicago *Location: Chicago, Illinois *Date: 12 August 2005 *Forces involved: U.S. government vs. Pravus International *Result: Pravus decisive victory, formation of the Corporate Republic of Chicago First Battle of Bismark *Location: Bismark, North Dakota *Date: 19 January 2005 *Forces involved: Cheyenne vs. North Dakotan National Guard/Bismark Police *Result: Cheyenne victory, Formation of the Dakotan Republic Battle of Fort Collins *Location: Fort Collins, Colorado *Date: January 25, 2006 *Forces invovled: Cheyenne vs. Southwest Republic Battle of Denver *Location: Denver, Colorado *Date: February 2006 *Forces involved: Cheyenne vs. Southwest Republic *Result: Southwest Republic victory, halt of the advance by Cheyenne advance into Colorado. Second Battle of Bismark *Location: Bismark, North Dakota *Date: 17 Feburary 2005 *Forces involved: Cheyenne vs. Dakotan Republic *Result: Dakotan Republic victory, Turning point between Cheyenne and Dakota Battle of Gillette *Location: Gillette, Wyoming *Date: 18 October 2005 *Forces involved: Cheyenne vs. Dakotan Republic *Result: Cheyenne victory, Cheyenne given the ability to move its forces inwards Siege of Buffalo *Location: Old Buffalo, Wyoming *Date: 9 January 2006 - 11 March 2006 *Forces involved: Cheyenne vs. Dakotan Republic *Result: Dakotan Republic victory, Surrender of Cheyenne, Formation of the Great Plains Battle of Denton *Location: Denton, Texas *Date: 15 July 2006 (1st), 17 July 2006 (2nd) *Forces involved: Philadelphia vs. Republic of Texas *Result: **Texas victory in first phase. **Philadelphia counterattack and victory in second phase. Battle of Tulsa *Location: Tulsa, Oklahoma *Date: August 2006 *Forces involved: Philadelphia vs. Southwest Republic *Result: Southwest Republic victory, retreat of Philadelphia forces into eastern Texas. Battle of Tyler *Location: Tyler, Texas *Date: December 2006 *Forces involved: Philadelphia vs. Southwest Republic *Result: Southwest decisive victory, Philadelphian retreat from Southwest-claimed territories Western Theater Battle of Alturas *Location: Alturas, California *Date: 09 May 2005 *Forces involved: Californian Commonwealth vs. Philadelphia government *Result: Commonwealth victory Battle of Visalia *Location: Visalia, California *Date: 22 August 2005 *Forces involved: Sacramento government vs. Southwest Republic *Result: **Southwestern victory **Sacramento federal forces retreat and establish a stronghold at Fresno. Battle of San Francisco *Location: San Francisco, California *Date: September 2005 *Forces involved: Sacramento government vs. Southwest Republic *Result: **Southwestern victory **Destruction of Sacramento's air force Battle of Lake Tahoe *Location: Lake Tahoe *Date: January 2006 *Forces involved: Sacramento government vs. Southwest Republic *Result: **Sacramento victory **Occupation of Lake Tahoe Battle of Reno *Location: Reno, Nevada *Date: 28 January 2006 *Forces involved: Philadelphia government vs. Californian Commonwealth vs. Sacramento government vs. Southwest Republic *Result: **Philadelphian victory in first phase. **Philadelphian retreat from region upon Commonwealth counterattack. Battle of Sacramento *Location: San Francisco, California *Date: March 2006 - August 2006 *Forces involved: Sacramento government vs. Southwest Republic *Result: **Southwest Republic victory **Destruction of the Sacramento government Outer Theater Factions involved and order of battle Federal government(s) The following factions, including the 'real' national government, all claimed to be the "true" and active federal government of the United States, and mostly accused the others, as well as the secessionist factions, of being rebels and traitors. The cities out of which they are based will be listed, and a map included of the support they gained. United States federal government, Washington D.C. *President: George W. Bush (2005-2007) *Secretary of Defense: **Donald Rumsfeld (2005-2006) **Robert Gates (2007) Federal government claimant, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Provisional President: Kenneth Carmichael (2005-2007) *Provisional Secretary of Defense: Arnold Jamison (2005-2007) Federal government claimant, Sacramento, California * * Federal government claimant, Richmond, Virginia * * Federal government claimant, Columbus, Ohio * * Federal government claimant, Cheyenne, Wyoming * * Secessionist factions The following are all factions which declared independence after the beginning of the Civil War, and mostly fought for sovereignty as opposed to actively engaging in offensive campaigns. "Republic of West Virginia (Appalachia)" *General Robert McIntyre * "Southwest Republic" *President Ahiga Johnson (2005 - 2007) *Vice President Jessie Alcosto (2005 - 2007) "Republic of Texas" * * "Californian Commonwealth" * * "Dakotan Republic" (to become the Great Plains) *Emergency President Robert Brennender (2005-2007) *General Elise Staunton (2005-2007) *General William Sleepingbear (2005-2007) "Republic of Florida" * * "Republic of Vermont" * * Result and aftermath The Second American Civil War was declared to have ended officially on 24 March 2007, when Philadelphia, the only remaining claimant to the federal government, and (those it was fighting against) signed the Treaty of Arlington. Fighting between Philadelphia and (Appalachia) had ended in January of 2007 and hostilities what remained of the Cheyenne (Great Plains) government had ended in mid-February. The last battle between Philadelphia and Deseret was in December 2006. Post-United States nations *Southwest Republic (declared 4 July 2005, recognized 2007) *New England Republic (declared 29 March 2007) *Union of the Great Plains (declared 12 March 2006) *Republic of West Virginia (declared 2004, recognized 2005) See also Category:Future World